If Everyone Cared
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Little Téa was looking at the stars with her best friend Atemu.


**A/N: Hey guys! New Atemu and Téa story! Yeah! I hope you liked my last one-shot "As the Rain Drips By". It's based Tragedy and Romance so he you like those types of stories please look into it! Now for this story! Enjoy!**

"If Everyone Cared"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Atemu

Rated k+

General/song

Summary: one-shot. Little Téa looking at the stars with her best friend Atemu

Notes: I know you're no supposed to have song fics but I just thought this song would make a great story. It's "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. Enjoy!

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh! or this song)

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing the stars for satellites**

_A young stared up at heavens, her eyes curious and unfocused to the world around her._

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

_Her eyes soon turned to the tyke resting besides her, his chest rising up and down; revealing that he was sound asleep._

**Singing Amen, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I'm alive**

_Had he ever wondered what the future would hold? What next year would bring or once he was a grown up?_

_Would they still be together?_

_/Crash!/_

_The girl panicked and turned to her left._

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

_These older men were throwing a man out but when the man threw a fist the other attacked. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let out a small sigh. Must men always do that?_

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

_Must they be this way? Must everyone fight?_

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

**And I'm singing **

_Even her best friend fought. Someone was teasing her about the stuffed bear she brought to school; he had snatched it from her cubby and played with it in front of their third grade class. She tried grabbing it but he placed it out of her reach. She soon begged to give it back but he wouldn't listen. She was at the edge of crying when Atemu came. _

**Amen, I'm alive**

**Amen, I'm alive**

_He had jumped from one of the tables and landed on his back, bringing him down and soon the boy had the bully in a headlock. The bully soon cried and said he could return the stuffed animal and never bother them again._

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

_She gently shook the boy, "Atemu." She whispered. He fluttered his eyelids open and yawn before sitting up to his best friend. "What is it Téa?" _

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

"_No more fighting please. It…scares me. Please…no more." She soft blue eyes looked to his uncertain and confused gaze. _

**And teach them to sing along**

_He sighed. "Alright Téa. No more fighting."_

**Singing Amen I'm alive**

**Singing Amen I'm alive**

_She smiled. "Thanks Atem!"_

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

"_But why Téa? I mean, if I don't fight then they'd bully us."_

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

"_Fighting isn't the answer and I know it!" _

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

"_Whatever you say Ms Know-it-all." After that comment, he was punched on the shoulder. "Hey! I thought fighting wasn't the answer!"_

"_That one had a reason!"_

_They both smiled and gazed up at the sky_

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

"_Do you think we'll be friends in the future?" The crimson eyed boy spoke, turning to his friend_.

**We realize how small we are**

"_I don't know but we're still kids so we don't have to worry about it. After all, we have a long way to go!"_

**If they could love like you and me**

**Image what the world could be **

"_I'm glad." He spoke. "Because I don't want to lose you yet."_

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

"_Me too! I want us to be friends forever!"_

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

"_Same here."_

"**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day when nobody died"**

They crooned softly to each other, gazing at their crony. The song just ended and Téa rested her head on his chest. She smiled softly at the remembrance of that memory before she gently closed her eyes, feeling well protected from her boyfriend. Atemu grinned when he found her asleep before gazing back at heaven.

**A/N: What you think? Please tell me! I really want to know! Ignore spelling grammar please! **

**That's all for one shots right. Have to work on chapters now! Please look at my stories and tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be (hopefully) "Money Can't Buy Me".**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light! **


End file.
